The objectives of this study are the identification of the level of tenant consciousness and the factors that contribute to or inhibit the formation of this consciousness in both representative and extreme tenant populations. To do this, a tenant consciousness scale has been constructed. This scale was then incorporated into a survey instrument along with significant variables which are hypothesized to effect the level of tenant consciousness. The survey instrument is being administered by telephone to a randomly selected tenant population in Los Angeles County, for generalizability; and the City of Santa Monica, the scene of high levels of tenant activism, for an extreme case. The tasks that remain are completion of the interviews, data reduction and analysis. When these are completed, the findings and methods will be written up.